The major health problems associated with video display terminals (VDTs) can be traced emanation of electromagnetic radiation, static electricity, and airborne bacteria. Any of the foregoing phenomena can cause severe health problems for the VDT operator, particularly over a period of prolonged exposure.
The problem of EMR and static electricity emanations, as well as other problems have been reduced or eliminated by the development of electrically conductive screens which fit over the viewing screen of the VDT to reduce or eliminate harmful radiation emanations. Some of these screens and methods for producing them are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,739; 4,410,593; 4,468,702; 4,661,376; 4,760,456; and 4,819,085.
One heretofore unlooked at problem is the transmission of airborne bacteria from the VDT screen to the operator. This problem is of prime concern when a particular VDT is likely to have several users during the course of a day. One operator infected with a particular airborne virus can transmit that virus to several other operators using the same terminal, with predictable results.
Also, the growth of bacteria in fabrics made from certain fibers can damage the fibers due to the growth of moss. Currently, textile manufacturers utilize quaternary ammonium salts to inhibit bacterial growth, but these compounds are water soluble, the protection afforded is only temporary in nature.